The present invention relates to an apparatus for opening folded corrugated cartons which are otherwise difficult to open by hand.
Cardboard or corrugated boxes or cartons are used to package various goods. Conventionally, such a carton comprises a rectangular cardboard sleeve which has corners defined by score lines between panels and is slit along its corners at its ends to define end flaps. To form the carton bottom wall, one pair of opposed flaps at one end of the sleeve are folded inwardly, the other pair of flaps are then folded inwardly across the one pair, and the flaps are secured in position by adhesive, tape or any other suitable means. Goods may then be placed in the carton through the opposite open end, whereafter the end is closed by folding and sealing the flaps thereat.
As manufactured, corrugated cartons are usually folded flat along opposite score lines or corners and placed one on top of another in a stack to minimize storage requirements. At the time of use, the panels of a flat carton are pivoted along the score lines to define the corners and side walls of the carton, one end of the carton is closed and the carton is then filled through the other end. Large cartons may be relatively easily manually opened from a flat, folded condition for filling and shipment. However, a corrugated carton made of different grades and flutes, and which has small panels, can be difficult to open by hand.